In the medical field, preparations of certain drugs (such as an intravenous or IV drug) can involve reconstituting and/or diluting a drug (e.g., in the form of a dry powder or a liquid in a drug vial) with an appropriate solution/diluent. The solution/diluent can be delivered from a first vessel to a second vessel containing the drug using a needle and a syringe. Sometimes, further dilution is performed, which is done by injecting the reconstituted/diluted drug into an infusion bag via an injection port of the bag. More recent infusion bag designs, either empty or pre-filled, allow the dilution to take place with transfer spikes that fluidly connects the bag and the vessel containing the drug.